lokis lust for blood
by daelit
Summary: Victoria was a friend to most in Castile Asgard but then one night she was sent to Midgard/earth with no explanation. She is now a assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D and her child hood friend is a threat what will happen. I own all outfits,Victoria the story but not any of the marvel stuff or music i add. i have a sequel if this is a success.
1. story of vica

The story of me

this story starts out with me Victoria bloodlust

I am 5'6 long black hair flawless pale skin god like beauty yadda yadda yadda

ya right im not a beauty concidering the women I saw in Asgard

http :/ www . poly vore .com / loki _ his _ lust _ for _ blood/ set? id= 48 67 1276

I was best friends with Loki, Sif,Thor etc. then I was sent to Midgard/earth for reasons I don't know.

I remember Thor , Loki, sif and the gang negotiating with Odin to let me stay not even Loki and his silver tong worked. he refused even Heimdall looked sad to see me go.

that was ten years ago I am now a 21 year old woman still with full warrior training living with the famous nick furry on his aircraft. I am to be apart of the avengers when they get together. I have met all the people who are to be apart of the group. some were alone the line i was there: I met Banner, Stark, rogers Romanoff and Barton.

about five months ago  
I was in a small town on my way to my next mission. when i saw my childhood friend i stayed with him, Jane and the others for a few days. Thor got me caught up to time in Asgard. he told me his father had died and he was exiled and how Loki was on the throne. i went back with Thor and confronted Loki after the battle with the destroyer and seeing Sif and the warriors three. Loki was surprised to see me. when Loki smiled at me Thor was astonished Loki has not accusaly had a smile like that since I left. after the fight right before the bifrost was destroyed I was pushed in and went back to earth a really bad landing with a fractured wrist.

I am friends with most of the to be avengers.

today I am in the training room with my enchanted sward and unlimited daggers jamming to music and moving to the beat. when red came in with a file in her hands. she handed it to me i stopped the music with the little hologram phone pb made for me. and opened the hologram file and looked at it. it had the names and info on all the avengers on it. then red started to talk

"hey vica we will be going to take down Loki within the next 24 hrs" my breath hitched in my throat. red obviously noticed

"why do you look like a puppy about to be kill after being beaten senseless for months when anyone says his name or anything that relates to him" i went back to my cheery self and looked her right in the eyes

"Natasha it is history now something happened 10 years ago before shield found me in the middle of a desert making cactus's explode with a twitch of my hand" I said with a chuckle. she looked at me with a face that only reminded me of a elder sister then she smiled looked down with her own chuckle

" it will never end to amaze me how nice you are to everyone and hide the fact that your dieing inside" this time she looked me in the eyes

" i have to get back to training" I said well starting up my music again. she crossed her arms and said

"I cant believe that outfit still fits perfectly and in perfectly intact after 10 years" I took out my sward and daggers and looked at her

"its magic" I said and thru a dagger at a moving target knowing she would never understand what happened 10 years ago nobody could.


	2. time to act

ok so thank you for the reviews i never really liked Mary-sues at all but i guess all my imaginary characters ended up like them. I literally started writing this as soon as I got home from the movie so im sorry if you dont like my grammar. ps i have a short term memory so I try to remember all I can. I accept flames because they teach me.

(take out spaces)

this is the room cabin

https :/ encrypted -tbn 2. google .com / images ?q = tbn : And 9GcRy WcmQ 25Pcy FqOqY qeqdS n4 -LBQ i1Io 6U5 l3Py 1g _cJJj9 kX6X _ Q

* * *

**The time to act**

After about an hour of waiting and training i went to my cabbin and went to my hologram laptop also from stark.

"god that man spoils me"

stark is like my older brother i never had well there was the warriors three but I have not had a long conversation with them in 10 yrs.

after two hours of sitting around listing to music i took a nap considering the fact I have to fight in the next few hours.

after my dream was haunted by beautiful memory's of asgard i heard my name over the intercom i got up and got dressed in my warriors outfit.

I heard my name again but this time it as Furry I then bolted out my door and down the hall at top speed.

He only called if it was serious I slammed the door open and walked over to were Steve was.

and stood there.

"you nearly took the door of its hinges" Natasha said

Bruce chuckled at that.

I then put a big cheesy grin on just as Furry walked in.

"we have found Loki. well accusaly hes not hiding. he then showed us a picture of him in front of a big building.

"classic Loki. always has to make a scene" i said with a closed eye smirk on my face.

"Rogers your up Vica your his back up"

"why am I always back up"

"because you know what Loki is capable of" he said as walking out of the room then stuck his head back in and said

"oh and Vica you will also be a decoy" he said and put the same cheesy smile I had on a minute ago.

Everyone was laughing but me


	3. fml

ok so i got my reviews they were not what i expected but i cant choose what other people thin i know i have read some were the princess is weak unless she used her powers then she could not go back to her normal state unless she was semi killed and i HATED that but others loved it. anyway backed to the story.

(take out spaces)

the song she dances: Fairies of Avalon http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v =e Gch4L OU9NU

the outfit: http : / www . polyvore .com / cgi / set ?id =4885 1898

* * *

I felt so reviled i had to dress and dance to distract people away from Loki and Steve. god this is gonna be hard.

they made me were a wig and contacts with a foundation all over my body to make my pale skin a caramel colour. this made me very upset no to mention the outfit it was so not me and the jingles i hated the most. I had them on my wrists and ankles with the slightest movement they made a loud jingle sound.

we were in a S.H.E.I.L.D aircraft a very small one at that. above the building in Germany.

I just had to say the magic words.

"At least it cant get any worse" oh boy was I wrong.

they sent me to the back entrance set up in my whore outfit in a long black trench coat.

Loki p.o.v

I was ready to start with the plan when a man started to speak the lights dimmed and a spot light went on the man

"welcome are entertainment"

then the spot light went from him to a girl with black and purple hair and a very VERY revealing I payed no attention to the girl. then the music started and she started to glide across the stage. each movement fluid and perfectly in time with the beat as if she was the beat it was hypnotizing. I snapped out of it as it finished.

"damn missed my chance to act. looks like ill have to make a show out of it then" I said then a devilish grin. I didnt even force it just came to me like a witty word to my silver tong.

Victoria p.o.v.

I was so tired I felt like I was gonna faint but I cant I have to keep going. the lights undimmed so people could go back to mingling. and just as the music was about to begin I saw him.

"Loki" a soft whisper escaped my lips before I could do anything. tears threatened my eyes I held back

back a choked sob. I hit the button that was hid on my wrist bracelet. I knew Steve was getting suited up.

The man that introduced me then put his hand up to stop the music. we all stopped and turned he started to speak. half way though his speech Loki walked up on the stage with his cane (which i snorted at like come on he could have done better) and pulled this weird gadget out and I was not prepared for what happened next.


	4. changed

i know not much humor but it will come soon

* * *

Loki why did you have to turn to this. I almost emptied my stomach then and there. the gadget Loki was holding it opened like a claw and Loki held the man down and put it to his eye. i could hear the squishing and sucking sound from across the room.

the room went crazy everyone was running and shoving. I got down but was pushed down and trampled. I tried to get up but I got shoved back down.

my wig came off and was kicked away my hair fell back down and was pulled as people stepped on it. I laid there in pain as across the room Loki was striding towards the exit.

after I heard a car screech and I think crash a few grunts and of coarse Loki had to give a speech i knew it was over. Natasha came in she looked around and she spotted me she came over and held me up and gave me a look of pure amusement.

"really Vica this is the worst state i have ever seen you in" she sat me down a pulled a brush out brushed my hair quickly fixed my outfit so I didnt...stick out.

we then got up and walked to the plane and Loki was in handcuffs I smirked and tried and failed to hold back a chuckle he looked at me with realization of who I was a few minutes ago.

as soon as I sat down Loki started to state the obvious.

"you were the dancer"

"yes I was captain obvious"

Steve and Natasha were looking at us with amused faces on. then Loki cringed as thunder and a few flashes of lightning flashed.

"what afraid of a little lightning" Steve said with a sly smirk on

"no I am afraid of what comes after it"

I busted in to complete and utter laughter. they looked at me like I was on fire. then we herd a thump on the roof and Loki snapped his head to the exact spot were it was heard.

After Thor , Steve and tony fought and Loki was on the cliff watching with pure amusement. I was sitting watching everything that went on while snacking on a beg of peanuts as if they were a beg of movie popcorn.

by the end of the fight I was crackling like a witch on crack. we got Loki back in the plane and I was drying my tears of laughter. the three men called a temporary truce. we got to the base and I took out the contacts.

"if I am needed I will be in the shower"

I walked passed Furry he stopped me I with an arm.

"Vica I need you to be with the rest of the group in the lab first" he said in a hushed voiced.

"fine" I dragged on the i and stomped off like a little girl.

Furry .

"she will never change" said the god of mischief who was standing in the middle of his box of armed men.

"she has changed more then you can imagine since she arrived on earth"

"how"

"you will see"


	5. pissing you off

ok I have fixed all the chapters so if you want to re read them and point out flaws please do thanks

and have not done this yet so here it gose

_**I do not and never ever EVER will own avengers or anything to do with them :'(**_

this is the outfit used to piss off loki (take out spaces)

www . polyvore did _ it _ to _ piss _ you / set ? id = 4887 5302

* * *

Pissing you off is so fun

Victoria p.o.v.

I quickly ran to my room and put my outfit with all of Lokis signature colours. oh how it pisses him off when someone dose this. a very evil sly smile crept across my face. and I ran to the holding chamber. I walked in and this is what I herd.

"if you so much as scratch that glass 30,000 feet hurtling to the ground"

"ant...boot" said Furry while gesturing to Loki then the panel.

"an impressive cage on made for me" Loki said gesturing to the cage holding him. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter from what Furry said and used Lokis word against him. and that pissed him of

"its but for something bigger...stronger then you"

"oh I have herd. a mindless beast that may say hes still a man. how desperate are you. that makes you call on such lost creatures to defend you"

he said in a soft voice that used on any mortal they would crumble under his every breath.

"bastard" I mumbled under my breath. his eyes shot to me I instantly saw the hate in the beautiful neon emerald green eyes that were normally filled with wonder and mix emotions but I knew I hit his weak spot.

"you threaten my world with war. you steal a force you cant hope to control. you talk of peace. and you kill for fun. you have made me very desperate. you may not be glad you did" I shuddered in a way only Furry can make me Loki obviously noticed

Loki winced and made an "ooh" sound made a hurt face which I wanted to laugh at but didnt because Furry would glare at me. gods I hate that glare

"it must burn to have come so close to have the Tesseract a power..unlimited and for what. a warm light to share with all of mankind. and then to be reminded to what real power is" Loki said while loking at the cameras.

"let me know if real power wants a magazine" said Furry while walking towards the door.

I broke then and there I was laughing holding one of the walls for support.

"he said you have changed. so far your still the same"

"I cant believe you have the guts to say that. you know nothing of me now I am different in many ways Loki. you say I have not changed but you...you are a man of hate and power hungry" I started to say my voice rising more and more. the tears were back but I couldnt hold them back this time. I turned with my back to him. a warm hand rested on my shoulder. I jerked away from his hand.

"I have always loved astral projection for things like this"

"how long" I said in a hushed voice

"how long what" he said I knew he had a smirk on

I turned and punched his projection square in the jaw and ran straight for the glass I phased through it. I had my hand on his throat crouching above him.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU HATED US. ME, THOR AND EVERYONE ELSE" I screamed while tears streamed down like rain on a window.

"I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOU. YOU DAMN MORTAL. YOUR SO DUMB LIKE THE REST OF THEM" that did it he broke me

"fine" I stopped crying and had a serious face on and glared at his sprawled cold blooded body. I phased back through the glass and went to leave but stopped and turned the top half of my body

"Loki I will never trust you ever again. so if you need help dont turn to me" I was almost at the door then I said

"its fun pissing you off" I said as I started to walk out. as the door closed I just looked at him he had a shocked face on.

as soon as the doors closed the tears fell again and I ran. I could not see through the tears but I knew were I was going.

* * *

R&R plz i need i crave to know what you think


	6. hate and bad feelings

ok so i wont update this story until i get five more reviews so if you want to keep reading then review thanks to those who are reading anyway i checked the traffic and my heart stopped for a second i was amazed anyway.

i dont own the avengers or loki

(runs away crying)

"Dae come back"

"loki shes not coming back for a while"

"i know thor"

'meanwhile'

(evil laugh)

time to start wrighting about the love hate relationship ohh loki you will wish to die after this. if you make that damn rapeface I will make you pay

(evil laugh) (lightning flashes in large Asgardian Castile window)

* * *

as I was running I hit something solid. I bounced off the person or object then ran.

"Vica whats wrong" I heard a strong male voice call after me. but I kept running.

when I got to my destination I feel to my knees my knees gave in instantly and I fell to my side. the place I ran to was a sky deck at the very back tail of the ship. it was small and comforting. the big window was so clean it looked like it wasnt even there. and a leather couch with a huge stack of blankets.

"Victoria whats wrong" I heard the same voice from before say just more stern. I quickly dried my tears.

"nothing...nothing is wrong Thor" I tried to hide my choked words.

"Victoria Valentine Bloodlust your a good liar but when it comes to the people who care for you...you suck at it" he said while putting a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Loki" all I had to do was say his name and Thor knew his arm tightened around me and I broke down in to sobs.

* * *

Loki p.o.v.

I laid there shocked at what just happened.

"what have I done. I have ruined everything"

about an hour of moping and solitude the girl with short red hair. I believe her name was Natasha Romanova.

**1 hour later**

"thank you for your cooperation" said Natasha as she walked off. anyway they should be here soon

"what just happened"

Victoria p.o.v.

"put the suit on" said Steve again

"I dont want to" said Tony they were in each others faces. It was chaos everyone was fighting. Natasha just had to say Bruce had to be evacuated.

"I have a bad feeling" I whispered as I looked out the window. about five or so minutes later it started to heat up.

BOOM! we were all jolted to the ground.

"put on the suit" said Steve but instead of threatening it was a order to find out what was happening.

"ya ok lets go" said tony as they scurried to their feet and ran out the door everyone else was gone to.

I was all alone. and very vulnerable.

* * *

ok so i forgot the interrogation between Loki and Natasha if i remembered this chapter would be longer i want five comments plz and i will update again

sincerely

Daelit


	7. Ten years ago

_you know drill take out spaces i dont own and this is my favorite chapter so far._  
**Room**

interior- factors classy- apartment- with- graceful- and- curved- interior- design- by- charles- gwathmey/

ok so basically the whole house /room just the walls and floors are gold and the couches and bed and decorations are black and white and a fire place and torches along the walls instead of lights and the bed has black curtains around it.

**bed cover design**

www. ideashomedesign wp- content/ uploads/ 2012/ 02/ Black- and- white- duvet- cover- sets. jpg

**box**

www. peleganostainedglass store/ img/ Boxes05% 28M% 29. jpg

**necklace **

www. elliott- elliott images/ antiquejewelry2 -lg . jpg

**outfit she was found in**

www. polyvore 10_ years_ ago/ set? id= 53071873

* * *

  
Victoria pov

I ran through the helicarrier after I got my uniform on and communicator. My weapons were out and ready for blood. I turned a corner to find a group of five solders dressed in black.

"Victoria...Victoria are you there if you are answer" I heard Steve call over the communicator.

"Ya im here" I answered walking towards the men.

"there are men dress in black all over the ship. They are with Loki they will kill you" I heard him say and gunfire in the back ground. and then a click behind me. I smirked they shot and i did a no hand cartwheel to the right. I jumped and ran on the wall and sliced a head off landed and stabbed the closest one and aimed the firing gun at the rest. Satisfied I ran towards the holding room.

"when are you not going to fall for that" I faintly herd in the room down the hall. I got to the door and saw Phil bleeding and Thor looked at me just before getting shot down in the container Loki was in I barged through the door and did a screamed with rage as I ran towards Loki swords in striking position. then something hard hit me in the back of the neck. I fell and I fell hard I was blacking out I saw Loki walking towards me but then he was shot back.

"dont taint her you monster" said Phil in a raspy. I was Phils angel since he found me crying in a desert dressed in a long white toga he said all I needed was wings. I had tears in my eyes I saw red then the pain I felt was gone. I was fading in to a dream.  
_**Dream**_  
I was in a room entirely of gold I knew exactly were I was. I was in Asgard as far as I knew I was in the dining hall. I remembered the route like the back of my hand. I headed towards my old room past Thors hall then Lokis hall then mine. each of us had our own rooms that were basically a one floor house they were huge. We would play hide and seek and I would never be found I would contently move and Loki would sit in one spot in plane view or hidden very well Thor would be the most easy he would find some were and it would be obvious he would change something that was noticeable like a leave the door open or knock something over Sif and the others would be hiding anywhere they felt like (Volstagg was in the dinning hall most of the time). I finally made it to my chamber it was the same as that night the same feeling in the air. Happy and festive but off. I opened the door to see myself sleeping soundly I walked over and tried to wake me up but my hand went through. I heard people arguing and moving fast toward my door I know what was about to happen.

"She has to leave" I heard the all father say

"but she is just a child if we send her who knows what will happen" Frigga said at the front of my door.

"she is safer there then she is here" Said the gatekeeper who I was still questioned why he was not at his post. I stared to stir in my bed by this time then the door banged open.

"Victoria get up" Odin said moving to my bedside and tearing off the blanket. Loki came running in hands on fire pointed at Odin fallowed by Thor holding a sword. Thor eased the sword and Loki put the flames out with a flick if the hands.

"Father what is going on here why are you waking her up so late by this time I was standing next to Frigga still with my evening wear on I was honestly to tired to change or take anything off that night was Lokis birthday we all were dancing and singing and jumping we even took a swim at the Lake near the palace with no one noticing. Me, Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three. Thor had jumped in an had Loki in a headlock on the way in they looked bigger but Loki was strong under his many clothes. I swear he had more abs then Thor even back then. they removed there shirts and armor while me and Sif sat on the shore wishing we could but we in dressesand it would be inappropriate to take them off. Sadly Loki made a double of him and Thor while other three were in a full out war and Loki threw me over his left shoulder Thor threw Sif over his right and they raced to the water before we reacted which was very fast but not fast awhile of brawling I just gave up and Loki stood up in his glory and I tackled him and when we all went to dry off we laid under the stars we drank a magenta liquid that had a warm feeling it wasnt a alcohol but it was nice we played would you rather until Odin and Frigga found us. Frigga gave me and Sif a lecture on how unlady like we were that lasted hours while the boys got a short praise on there fighting. When me and Sif walked out they were standing there and started laughing at our make up and books on our heads we had looked at each other in the eyes nodded and attacked the boys had ran as fast as they could and we were exhausted by the end we bid goodnight and went separate ways and now here we were all standing in my room.

"Victoria you have to go to Midgar no questions you may pack a bag but thats it"

he said I was soon at it. They left the room but Loki came back with a box a small box  
he walked passed and grabbed my hand on the way by. He sat me on the couch and sat beside me my projected self was sitting on the end of the couch. My theme colors were white and black there were multiple books and a entire corner of art (books, paint, pencils, desk, easel etc.).

"close your eyes Victoria" he said with a caring voice.

My young self listened with a small hesitation. I watched as Loki opened the box and pulled out the thing he held in it. A necklace it was beautiful still admire it today. He leaned around my small body and put it on me. The pale skin on my neck made the diamonds sparkle.

"I was hoping to give this to you for your birthday but it will not be so. a tear escaped my eye as I hugged him and Odin cam in to take me away. I fallowed them across the bifrost.

"Father you cant. Not on my birthday"Loki said while everyone was trying to stop him.

"I Odin king of Asgard strip you of your immortality you may take you weapons and little power"  
my two swords appeared in my hands young self.

"You are now exiled" his voice boomed as a golden light wrapped around me and threw me into the portal not just my young body but my projection as well I heard Loki, Thor, Sif and the three scream no Loki louder then others. I watched as the younger me landed crying and screaming with sadness. She started to point violently in different directions making things explode. After an hour a team of people armed were standing there behind cars But I was traumatized and didnt move then they started to approached violently and she made the card explode and force them all back. But one young man walked slowly over with taking his coat off and placing it around her shoulders and just hugged her. His name was Phil Coulson. He took me to Nick Fury and took care of my till I started to speak. He became my Legal guardian he taught me about technology and I never talked I only whispered to him and he told everyone what I said. He was the only one who knew about my origin how I was taken in by the king and queen when I was abandoned. Then a year later my spark came back I was jumpy, happy and training. Then I heard a voice calling me and bringing me back to reality

"Victoria...Victoria. I didnt want to do this" The top of my ear was pinched lightly my arm flew out and punched the first person it hit. I opened my eyes to see Clint,Steve and Natasha laughing and Tony holding his nose in pain.

"Im sorry.I have to check something" I ran to my room more like stumbled down the maze in the helicarrier I went to one of my prized possessions. I got to my dresser and opened the doors and moved my bag I brought from Asgard I punched in the code and there it was.A green glass box in it a diamond necklace with two emeralds the same one Loki gave to me. I slid down the wall next to the dresser. Tears started to fall Tony came in.

"shit Vica your crying blood and your eyes arent blue anymore" I looked up at Tony he hugged me and after a long while I fell asleep in a brotherly hug.


	8. read inportant

ok so im pausing all my stories for one reason and one only and that is ... Rise Of The Guardians. i am in complete and utter love with it so im sorry but im starting a jack frost love story starting the prologue so im sorry but im not giving up on the other stories


End file.
